Like Wind and Clouds
by Liyoko
Summary: Suna, Konoha. Agitada, preguiçoso. Teimosa, sem iniciativa. Ela odiava o jeito dele, ele não entendia a essência dela. Mas acima de tudo: ele e ela. Sejam nuvens ou ventos, algo eles tinham em comum. [Shikamaru x Temari]
1. Introdução

De um lado, purificador; de outro, destrutivo. Capaz de derrubar grandes construções da arquitetura em questão de segundos, assim como acalmar os corações dos mais desesperados numa simples brisa de outono.

Livre, corajoso aventureiro que navega pelo mundo afora em busca de novos acontecimentos, alegrias, paixões.

Ninguém pode ter poder do vento. Ninguém pode lhe tirar a liberdade, essência de seu ser.

Ela. Ela era o vento.

Claro, a liberdade não é um privilégio só do vento.

Fazendo movimentos suaves e ao mesmo tempo determinados, essas são as nuvens. Umas, mais apressadas, parecem competir quem chega primeiro seja lá onde for; outras se espreguiçam lentamente, deixando um rastro que vai se apagando até sumir na imensidão do céu tão infinito. Cada uma no seu ritmo, no seu compasso.

Brancas, fofas, livres e normais, indiferentes a tudo. Sempre...

Ele era como as nuvens.

Ele era como nuvens sendo tragadas pelo vento. Ela era como o vento sendo guiado pelas nuvens.

Talvez eles devessem se unir.

Talvez eles poderiam ser um só.

Just

**Like wind and clouds**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e vale para todos os outros capítulos. Peguei a idéia das nuvens de uma oneshot minha, mas vocês não se importam...ne? 

Free talk a partir do próximo capítulo (Para os desatentos, esta é apenas uma introdução para o que está por vir. Para quem gostar, logo postarei o primeiro capítulo, só aguardar.)


	2. Acordo

**Like Wind and Clouds**

**Capítulo I - **Acordo

Batidas na porta.

_'__Kuso...'_ Sentou na cama, massageando a testa seguido dum suspiro. _'A essa hora Gaara?'_

"Aguarde um momento..." Com a voz ainda rouca (graças ao sono) gritou, enquanto levantava-se com preguiça e irritação. Por cima de sua fina camisola, colocou um roupão mais apresentável e seguiu rumo a sala, abrindo a porta.

"Kankurou..." Murmurou mal-humorada ao dar-se conta do autor da batida.

"Temari!" Exclamou o jovem, que junto de um sarcástico sorriso deu sua mão para cumprimentá-la, mas não obteve resposta. "Heh, o Gaara pediu para que te chamassem, mas eu não poderia perder essa chance de te acordar, então vim eu mesmo"

"Você tem sorte, Kankurou..."

"Hmm?"

"Se eu não estivesse meio que dormindo ainda, você já teria apanhado há tempos" Retrucou a garota – se é que podemos chamar uma moça de seus 18 anos de garota.

A resposta foi uma risada.

"Cala a boca Kankurou" A irmã mais velha pediu, fazendo Kankurou gargalhar ainda mais. Ela quando acordada por obrigação era algo que ele não podia deixar escapar. "Então, me diga... O que Gaara quer?"

Kankurou parou de rir e, limpando com suas mãos as lágrimas ocasionadas, deu os ombros para a kunoichi. "Não sei... Mas ele disse para chegar antes das seis, e olhe! Já são cinco e cinqüenta!" Exclamou com os olhos arregalados, fingindo espanto.

Temari fitou para ele de relance, mais nervosa que nunca, e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Maldito irmão. Já estava a fechar a porta para se preparar devidamente para a convocação-surpresa quando ele a chamou novamente. "Diga...?"

"Você tá com olheiras"

"Babaca" Com força e repentinamente, fechou a porta na cara dele. Ouviu risadas espalhafatosas vindas do lado de fora.

Definitivamente, maldito irmão.

Ignorando as gargalhadas vindas do exterior, olhou para o relógio: cinco e cinqüenta e três. Bem, que Gaara a perdoasse, mas teria que se atrasar.

Correu até o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho e se trocou o mais depressa que pôde, pegando a primeira roupa que encontrou: um kimono azul escuro. Colocou duas luvas e seu protetor da Suna, ao mesmo passo que olhava para o relógio novamente.

Seis horas. _'Kuso'_ Não daria tempo para prender os cabelos em seu habitual penteado.'_Bah, quem se importa_'.

Às pressas abriu a porta da casa, e viu apenas uma rua deserta. _'Que horas para o Gaara me chamar...'_ Suspirou cansada, para logo depois passar a correr. Destino? Escritório do Kazekage.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Desculpe-nos, ela está um pouco atrasada mas-" Foi interrompido por alguém batendo na porta do escritório. "Entre"

Temari abriu a porta e viu seus dois irmãos. _'Então o Kankurou já tá aqui...'_

"Gaa-, digo- Kazekage-sama" Cumprimentou formalmente. Era difícil acostumar-se com a idéia que seu irmãozinho era seu mais novo superior.

"Você está atrasada" Disse o ruivo de modo seco e direto, fazendo Temari suar frio.

"Perdoe-me, tive alguns contratempos" Fechou os olhos só de lembrar que contratempos, encarando irritada Kankurou. "Enfim, estou a ouvidos"

"Não se lembra desse homem ao seu lado?" Perguntou Gaara, passando a encarar o tal do homem.

Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha. Nem havia percebido a presença de outra pessoa além dos irmãos, por causa do sono talvez. Imitou o gesto de Gaara, e não poderia ficar mais surpresa, chegando a abrir um pouco a boca.

"Bebê chorão...?" Finalmente disse, num murmúrio

O 'bebê chorão' rolou os olhos. "... Nara Shikamaru"

Temari ainda o fitava dos pés a cabeça, como se estivesse o avaliando. Parecia que ele não havia mudado nada depois de tudo... O mesmo cabelo preso, a mesma cara entediada, o mesmo olhar cansado e ao mesmo tempo intenso, praticamente a mesma roupa, e pelo jeito a mesma voz arrastada.

O mesmo.

Shikamaru, observando-a de mesma forma, surpreendeu-se um pouco. Tinha mudado completamente o visual, ao contrário dele. Porém aquele olhar mandão e autoritário parecia insistir em permanecer em sua face, mesmo após todos aqueles anos.

O que mais o surpreendia, entretanto, eram seus cabelos dourados caindo-lhe sobre o ombro. Nunca havia visto Temari daquele jeito...

"O momento nostalgia acaba aqui" Disse Kankurou seriamente, interrompendo os pensamentos de ambos. "Vamos explicar agora porque chamamos você aqui, Temari"

Shikamaru e Temari passaram a olhar os outros dois, esperando suas respectivas missões.

"Mais um Chuunin Shiken está para começar, e como este será feito em Konoha, precisávamos de um mensageiro para encontros entre as vilas para discutir sobre o exame"

_'__Tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso...'_ Pensaram ao mesmo tempo Temari e Shikamaru.

"Escolhemos você Temari, para nos representar" Disse o irmão mais novo, continuando a explicação de Kankurou. "E Nara Shikamaru será sua escolta em Konoha"

_'Sem chance!'_ Pensaram os dois, chorando internamente.

Não era para menos. Como Shikamaru agüentaria escoltar uma garota como aquela durante todo esse tempo? Era culpa da Godaime, que o obrigara a fazer aquela chatice – e não poderíamos deixar de ressaltar, deveras problemática – de ser um examinador daquele maldito exame!

Era seu destino conhecer mulheres como aquelas? Sua mãe, a Hokage, agora Temari... Se Kazekage não estivesse presente, certamente Shikamaru daria um longo suspiro, amaldiçoando sua má sorte.

E pelo jeito a reação era recíproca. Temari seria capaz de fazer aquilo, totalmente contra sua vontade? Primeiramente ela nem havia se habilitado para tal. Nesse ponto discretamente observou o irmão do meio, e jurou tê-lo visto sorrindo malignamente para ela com um olhar inconfundível de vitória.

_'__Nota mental: matar Kankurou'_

Segundo, estávamos falando de Shikamaru, o garoto mais idiota que conhecera em todos os seus dezoito anos de vida!

"A missão já foi explicada. Podem se retirar"

Ambos, assentindo de cabeça baixa, saíam do ambiente, quando foram interrompidos.

"Temari" Chamou Gaara.

"Diga?"

"... Você está com olheiras?"

Temari fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro, para depois se retirar definitivamente do escritório, acompanhada de Shikamaru.

Ao ouvir a desanimada batida da porta, Gaara ficou a pensar em sua decisão, fitando os retratos dos antigos Kazekages. "Kankurou"

"Hmmm?"

"... Tem certeza que fizemos certo?"

O outro assentiu, confiante, encarando o irmãozinho. "Não se preocupe... Fizemos o certo"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Como eu vou agüentar um bebê chorão como ele por tanto tempo..." Pensou alto Temari, olhando para o céu como se ele tivesse a resposta.

"Eu ouvi isso"

"E daí se você ouviu" Disse, nervosa. Suspirou visivelmente cansada e prosseguiu: "Escute... Eu não tenho e nunca vou ter simpatia por você, e penso que igualmente você sobre a minha pessoa".

Pelo que Shikamaru pôde observar, Temari estava mais problemática que nunca. O que os anos não faziam... Revirou os olhos, esperando a continuação enquanto seguia caminhando lado a lado com Temari pela vila da Suna.

"Vamos apenas acabar isso do modo indiferente possível, de modo que a gente não precise se relacionar mais do que num cumprimento ou numa reunião entre vilas" Finalizou, passando a encarar o garoto. "De acordo?"

O Nara suspirou. "Melhor assim..." Shikamaru disse, encarando Temari e dando uma das mãos.

Temari sorriu, imitando o gesto do garoto para selar o acordo.

"De acordo" Garantiu Shikamaru também dando um leve sorriso, embora não tivesse noção disso.

"A propósito, comece tirando esse sorriso idiota da cara" Ordenou Temari.

"A propósito, tire esse sorriso idiota da cara também"

Os dois se olharam durante alguns rápidos segundos, e deram um suspiro.

Aquele acordo não estava indo nada bem...

* * *

_Até quando eles conseguirão manter a palavra e continuar o acordo? No próximo capítulo, a continuação da saga da dupla de shinobis mais oposta do mundo de Naruto!_

**Like wind and Clouds – Capítulo II**  
Vida deserta

_

* * *

_Yay, pessoas!

Essa é minha mais nova fic e, como não poderia deixar de ser, tem como casal principal os essencialmente melhores Shikamaru e Temari. Fala sério, eles são fodas xD Espero que gostem da mesma maneira que gostei de escrevê-lo!

Quando ocorre a fic Creio que está perceptível o.o. A fic começa um pouco antes de Naruto voltar para a vila, retratando o início da missão de Nara Shikamaru e Temari no Chuunin Shiken. Muito **provavelmente haverão spoilers** da segunda fase (presente apenas no mangá), então, quem não leu (eu recomendo) e não quiser saber o que vai acontecer com a tchurminha de Naruto, tá avisado xD

Previsão de Caps Eu não sei.. Mas por mim, essa daqui sai bem grandinha xD

Casais Talvez eu escreva leves hits de outros casais, mas nada confirmado. Se realmente eu colocar, os mais prováveis seriam NaruHina, InoChou e AsuKure, e quem sabe outros. Mas como eu disse, não tenho certeza xD Podem escrever dando opiniões sobre casais secundários que eu vou aceitá-las na boa n.n

Se gostarem, deixem reviews! Se não gostarem, me expliquem o porquê, e se estiver ao meu alcance/interesse, quem sabe eu não possa mudar algo? (non, isso não inclue quanto a mudar para outro casal principal).

Agora tenho algo importante pra falar (ooh, silêncio ò.ó Liyoko-sama vai falar >D)

Eu preciso de alguém para betar (abrasileirar palavras do inglês é o que há xD) desse cap em diante, porque quem tinha essa função nem sempre o fazia na hora e do jeito que eu quero ¬¬' (mas ainda te amo ;3) E corrigir os erros por si mesma é meio difícil, ainda mais eu, lerda como sou x.x

Hm, é isso, por hora. Garanto que os próximos free talk vão ser menores, não se preocupem (esse coiso tá enorme O.O) xD Intébayoo! (_dá um mortal de costas, escorrega e morre_) x.x (_levanta uma das mãos_) Re... Views... Ugh (_cospe sangue_) x.x


	3. Vida deserta

**Like Wind and Clouds**

**Capítulo II – **Vida deserta

Três da tarde. O tempo, como na maioria dos dias na vila da Suna, estava seco, e o sol escaldante. Suspirou.

Às pessoas ao redor olhavam para o Nara com desaprovação, o que o incomodava ainda mais do que ter apenas aquele céu inteiramente azul sem presença de nuvens. Olhou a garota ao seu lado, que parecia andar sem realmente ter conhecimento de onde estava indo.

"Ei, Temari..."

"O acordo..." Temari murmurou em resposta.

Pensou em suspirar. Tudo bem que aquele acordo tinha uma base coerente, mas aquele clima pesado entre eles, somado ao gênio da Sabaku, agora mais insuportável que nunca (realmente, o que os anos não fazem...), fazia daquela promessa nada agradável.

Ignorando o que ela havia dito, continuou. "Por que essas pessoas problemáticas me olham desse jeito?"

"Desse jeito como?"

"Ahn... Desse jeito..." Sussurrou, olhando discretamente para os cidadãos da Suna.

"Isso é coisa da sua cabeça" Disse Temari, dando pouca importância. "Vamos procurar um local para você se hospedar".

Shikamaru assentiu e continuou a seguir a garota, tentando ignorar aqueles olhares desconfiados e expressões mal humoradas, o que não era nada fácil. _'Que saco... Eu arranjo problemas até com quem nem me conhece...'_ Suspirou de olhos fechados, o que foi seu grande erro.

Acabou esbarrando num garotinho, na certa bem mais novo que ele. "Ahn, me desculpe" Shikamaru adiantou-se, dando uma das mãos para ajudar o menino a levantar.

Temari observou a ação de Shikamaru franzindo o cenho, na certa incrédula. _'Mas o que diabos esse idiota pensa que está fazendo?'_

O garotinho, por sua vez, encarou Shikamaru surpreso, depois fechando a cara. Afastou-se rápido e simplesmente deu um tapa na mão do Nara, levantando-se sem ajuda nenhuma.

Shikamaru lentamente direcionou o olhar para a palma de sua mão. Não que o golpe tivesse doído – afinal, era apenas uma criança – mas sim o fato de o garoto ter rejeitado daquele modo sua ajuda. Encarou o garoto, ao mesmo passo que arqueava uma sobrancelha. _'Mas o qu-...'_

"Saia de perto de mim!" Gritou a criança, empurrando Shikamaru com toda a força que tinha e correndo em direção contrária, até dobrar uma esquina e sumir por entre a bem projetada arquitetura da vila.

O Nara não poderia ficar mais espantado. Ficou até sem reação durante alguns segundos, sustentando uma expressão incrédula, apenas observando o caminho no qual a criança havia se dirigido. Recuperando-se do estado de choque em que se encontrava, virou-se para Temari, como se quisesse uma explicação.

Esta apenas suspirou irritada. "Seu idiota..." Temari continuou a seguir seu caminho a passos firmes e rápidos, deixando um confuso Shikamaru para trás.

'_Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui...'_ Discretamente, ele olha a sua volta. Os cidadãos daquela vila olhavam-no agora de um modo (muito) mais assustador que anteriormente. Fugindo daqueles olhares, tratou de seguir Temari.

Agora, já mais à frente, numa rua vazia, Shikamaru pôde ficar mais tranqüilo. Suspirou, aliviado.

Silêncio.

"Você é mesmo um idiota..." Murmurou Temari, enquanto andava lentamente, chutando insistentemente uma pedrinha e olhando fixamente para o chão, como se fosse algo mais interessante que conversar com o Nara.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, uma forte ventania iniciou-se, repentinamente. A areia dançava no compasso do vento e batia nos corpos sem dó.

"Bebê chorão, venha comigo, rápido" Disse Temari, calma – ao contrário do garoto. Bem ao contrário. "Eu disse para você vir!" Gritou, ao ver que Shikamaru estava estático. Ela suspirou irritada e pegou na mão dele, o puxando para onde ia.

O toque aquecido da garota teve o efeito despertador que ele precisava. "O que é isso!" Shikamaru disse, num tom elevado para que Temari pudesse ouvir.

"Apenas me siga" A ventania parecia ficar cada vez mais forte a cada passo que davam. Do jeito que estavam, logo não conseguiriam mais nem se manter no chão.

"Tsc" Temari abriu o seu leque o mais rápido que pôde. "Você está pronto?"

"Para o q-" Antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença, a garota da Suna o puxou mais uma vez, agora para cima do leque.

"Aqui vamos nós!" Murmurou Temari, num meio sorriso. Indo de encontro à ventania e aproveitando o impulso que ela dava, os dois saíram em disparada pelo leque.

"AAAAH" Gritava Shikamaru, com uma expressão de terror, embora não pudesse ser ouvido graças ao vento, a velocidade em que estavam e ao som da areia se chocando contra seus corpos.

Era difícil controlar o leque naquela alta velocidade que estavam. _'O que não deixa de ser uma experiência a mais... Heh'_ Pensou Temari. Olhou para trás, para ver como estavam as coisas com Shikamaru. Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, transformando-o numa sádica expressão_. 'Mas é mesmo um bebê chorão...'_

Voltou a olhar para frente, e encontrou finalmente o que desejava. "É agora!" Gritou, com o sorriso agora meio torto e não mais tão seguro assim. Começaram a 'pousar' numa velocidade ainda maior que antes, e com turbulência: o leque mexia para todos os lados, sem nenhum indício sequer de segurança. "Quando eu disser para pular, é pra pular!"

'_Onde eu fui par-!'_

"Pula!" Não confiando no garoto, pegou novamente na mão dele e o puxou com tudo para baixo, levando junto o leque que fora fechado num movimento de pura destreza.

"Pouso perfeito!" Falou (quase gritando) Temari, com a adrenalina a mil.

Caíram num tipo de compartimento localizado abaixo do solo. Não era tão grande, mas cabiam umas sete pessoas. Logo Temari o fechou, deixando o local um pouco mal iluminado, apenas com alguma luz vinda de fora que passava pela tampa de plástico – com alguns furinhos para ser possível respirar.

Agora mais calma, Temari observou o estado do garoto, que mantinha uma expressão simplesmente nula. Esboçou outro sorriso sádico. "Oras, mas se não é o grande Nara Shikamaru morrendo de medo por causa de uma corridinha?".

"..."

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, por não obter sequer um som vindo dele.

"Co..." Começou Shikamaru, ainda em estado de choque. Temari continuou a encará-lo, esperando resposta. "Corri... Corridinha!" Finalmente finalizou, mais calmo e voltando ao seu estado habitual.

Temari riu. "Essa é a vida na Suna... Há constantes tempestades de areia por aqui, já estou acostumada"

Ele em resposta só conseguiu suspirar. "Mas eu não...".

"Hah... A cada dia que passa, cada vez mais vejo o bebê chorão que você é".

"Que seja..." Após murmurar, Shikamaru colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, ao mesmo passo que apoiava as costas na parede do compartimento.

'_Nota mental: nunca mais se aproximar dessa garota problemática após essa maldita missão'._

Silêncio. Era possível apenas ouvir os sons grosseiros da tempestade do lado de fora. Fora isso, o breu e a falta de comunicação entre eles contribuía para brindar o local com um ar sombrio e extremamente desagradável.

Alguém tinha que quebrá-lo. "A vida na Suna..." Shikamaru olhou-a de esgueira, sem entender. "Nós... somos fortes como essa tempestade, e ao mesmo tempo fracos como uma ridícula e inofensiva brisa"

"Vivemos para desconfiar, até de nós mesmos... Desconfiar de nosso potencial, desconfiar de quem nem chegamos a conhecer" Uma pausa. "... Odeio esse jeito de viver de Konoha"

Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. A garota continuou. "Tão calmos, tão despreocupados..." Fechou uma das mãos fortemente. "A vida na Suna... Não há espaço para sentimentos como os que vocês tem... Tranqüilidade, paz, confiança, carinho... Para que tudo isso afinal? Não somos todos ninjas? Não há defeitos ou imperfeições, assim como não podemos nos deixar controlar por nossas vontades, sonhos, desejos... Espe.. ranças..."

"... Há apenas as missões, e o sucesso delas. Será que, no final, somos apenas meros recipientes usados quando alguém quiser, da maneira que acharem melhor, mesmo que isso gere morte, desgraça e sofrimento...? Recepientes não possuem alma, não tem desejos ou ambições, não tem mesmo o direito de opinião. São apenas... Objetos sem emoção ou vida, utilizados como o possuidor dele achar melhor.. Será que tudo isso que fazemos... É certo?" Pergunta-se, dando espaço para um longo silêncio, nos quais ambos pensavam sobre tudo que ela dissera.

"Suna... " Olhou o chão junto dum ensaio de suspiro. ".. Nossos corações... São como o deserto... Vazio..." Ela carregava um semblante triste, e ao mesmo tempo pensativo, fitando o nada como se não estivesse realmente lá.

Finalmente Temari olhou para o lado e viu Shikamaru com uma expressão meio confusa. _'Mas o que... Mas o que diabos!'_ Havia acabado de desabafar algo tão secreto para alguém tão... "Idiota!" Bateu a mão na cabeça, não acreditando no que havia feito. Deu as costas para Shikamaru, com raiva de si mesma. O que ele era? Um nada!

Deu um longo suspiro. Só queria que aquela tempestade acabasse de uma vez, e que pudesse sair dali e fugir daquele garoto. Quem sabe matá-lo. É, era uma boa alternativa.

"Talvez..." Iniciou o garoto, interrompendo os pensamentos da outra. "Você não seja o deserto" Temari virou-se para encará-lo, surpresa. "Talvez... Ahn, a tempestade acabou..." Disse, olhando para o lado de fora.

'_Shikamaru...'_

"Vamos sair... Aqui é muito quente..." Falou o Nara, enquanto abria a tampa do compartimento, aliviado quando um vento bateu em seu rosto.

'_Você é um cara bem idiota'_ Sorriu.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Você tem sorte garoto. Há apenas um quarto vago".

"É o suficiente" Diz Temari.

"Hai Temari-sama" Assente respeitosamente o atendente, para depois pegar a chave do quarto e entregar a garota. "Quarto 202, o último à esquerda".

'_Temari... Sama? -.-__'_

"Obrigada" A garota deu um leve aceno para o cara, e virou-se para Shikamaru, entregando-lhe a chave. "Aqui está".

"Ahn... Obrigado".

"Até amanhã bebê chorão!" Sem esperar respostas, a garota sai do hotel, sumindo na escuridão da noite.

"Bebê chorão?" Murmura o atendente, segurando o riso.

"Affz..." Suspira, e segue até seu quarto.

"Cuidado com o degr-".

Poft. Tarde demais.

'_Kuso...'_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

'_Não sou o deserto, han?'_ Apóia as mãos na sacada e fita o céu, que estava limpo como na maioria das noites. _'O que será que ele queria falar depois disso?'_ Suspirou. Pensar naquilo só a faria ficar com insônia.

Uma brisa passou, o que de algum modo a purificou. Sorriu. _'Talvez...'_ Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. _'Eu seja o vento...'_

'_Talvez eu devesse ser livre... Como o vento...'_

Foi dormir, satisfeita.

* * *

_Após um agitado – e bota agitado nisso! – dia, nossos protagonistas podem agora descansar... Ou não. Logo, a próxima aventura de dois garotos no mundo shinobi!_

**Like Wind and Clouds – Capítulo III**  
Lembranças de mamãe

* * *

Yay, pessoas o

Segundo capítulo está aí. Eu particularmente gostei dele, porque eu sempre quis explorar essa comparação entre Suna e Konoha (aliás, eu fiz algo parecido na oneshot Exceção xD Quem quiser ler u.u), estilos de vida tão diferentes. Espero que tenha ficado bom x.x

Eu juro que responderei as reviews Ò.Ó! Como diria a senhora do meu livro de língua portuguesa da 3a série: "Paciência e caldo de galinha não fazem mal à ninguém" :D ... Ne T.T?

Enfim, senhorita Usagi P.L., vi que você se interessou por betar essa fizynea aqui. Se tiver msn, me add n.n! xipxipo arroba hotmail ponto com :D (non sei se pode colocar email, já que non é permitido sites -.-'...) Brigada viu n.n!

É isso. Intébayo :B


End file.
